


Preparation

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena claims she is always prepared for anything. Janey calls it paranoia, especially in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparation

“Janey, you know I’m a wanted woman. Atlas may be gone but I have my fair share of enemies that still want me dead.”

The mechanic nodded patiently as she shrugged off her jacket. “Uh huh. And you think they’re just going to spring a surprise attack on us in bed?”

Athena frowned. “I did that to several targets, Janey. The bedroom isn’t as safe as most people make it out to be.”

Janey sat down and undid her shoes. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, the door’s locked and there aren’t any windows in this room.”

The mercenary crossed her arms and looked around. “There is still a vent.”

Janey resisted the urge to laugh, and failed. “The vent’s barely big enough to stick your hand in!”

“There are ways, Janey, there are ways…”

The mechanic crawled over to her girlfriend, and planted a kiss on her cheek. “You’ve even still got your armour on.”

Athena blushed and spluttered before she cried, “Even an ex-Crimson Lance Assassin is always prepared!”

“Uh huh.” Janey grinned and put both of her hands to Athena’s scarf. “How about we get you out all that metal and leather so I can show you those fancy tricks I can do with my tongue?”

The mercenary turned even redder. “… Can I at least keep my shield on?”

Janey giggled. “Whatever keeps you happy and gets you naked, Athena.”


End file.
